


Unfortunate Accidents

by Extravagantly_Mediocre



Category: Final Destination (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anime Logic, Blood, Body Bags, Death, Death is Extra AF, Evil Printers, Exploding fire extinguishers, Final destination - Freeform, Flying traffic lights, Gen, Gore, Holy Shit Thats a Lot of Death, Horror, Horror Logic, How do you AO3 formatting, Literally Filled to the Brim with Death, Plot convenience makes an appearance, Police investigation, Psychological Thriller, Self-Insert, Thriller, Unsubtle hints, Unsubtle references, Writing Bakugo is hard, collapsing tunnels, gore?, maybe gore, very much death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extravagantly_Mediocre/pseuds/Extravagantly_Mediocre
Summary: Class 1A is on a field trip to visit another school as a part of hero studies, but when Izuku Midoriya has a vision and removes some of his classmates from a deadly situation, he thinks that they’re all safe.Oh, if only.In this work with an interestingly numbered amount parts, Izuku Midoriya discovers that, in death, there are no coincidences, no accidents, and no escapes.You can’t cheat Death.Happy reading! ;)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 26





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy, thanks for clicking on this. Second multi-chapter work for me!
> 
> Writer procrastination warning-

Midoriya stared out of the bus’s window excitedly as he waited for it to start moving, as a part of their hero studies they were to learn to work with new people and were going to meet students from another school. Uraraka sat down beside him mirroring his energy. 

  
“Hey Deku!” Uraraka said, “you excited for this or what?” Midoriya jumped a bit and quickly turned to face Uraraka with a bright smile. 

  
“Of course I am!” Midoriya responded. Uraraka just smiled back and was suddenly thrown against the seat in front of her as the bus began moving. Midoriya couldn’t help but chuckle silently as Kaminari fell off of his seat. From there, the ride was smooth. The bus was full of the same bus-like ambience you’d expect on one, with Bakugo still cackling from Kaminari’s fall, Jiro’s hard metal rock music barely leaking from her earbuds, and Shinso’s silent sleepy breathing. As the bus took a sharp turn, Midoriya and Uraraka leaned against the cold window half-voluntarily and involuntarily pushed Uraraka back into place, the two just laughed it off and continued talking about weekend plans and class work and how cool All Might was. Finally, the bus entered an underground tunnel because presumably the mountain was too hard to move even with literal superhumans around.  


Midoriya looked out of the window again, this time to be met with tiles, sufficient orange-tinted lighting, and, surprisingly, construction workers. This tunnel was undergoing maintenance. 

Suddenly, the bus halted and Midoriya, instinctively putting his hand out, pricked his finger on a piece of exposed framing on the seat before him. Putting the side of his thumb in his mouth because of the wound, Midoriya couldn’t hear Uraraka’s expressions of concern over Bakugo’s unbearably loud laughing at Kaminari, who somehow managed a second fall out of his seat. He just smiled reassuringly at Uraraka before turning his attention to Aizawa, who was now explaining the situation. Some technical difficulties had emerged with the construction and apparently they’d be here for a while, much to the dismay and annoyed groans of some of the students. As Aizawa pulled out his phone to notify the other school that they’d be behind schedule, Midoriya heard it.  


First it was a rumble, then it escalated into a few and then many people screaming and calling for others and confusedly rambling.  


“Everyone stay calm, alright? Nothing’s going on.” Aizawa announced. That would’ve been reassuring, if only part of the tunnel hadn’t just caved in and crushed the back of the bus along with Aoyama, Hagakure, and Koda. Midoriya stood up in shock along with the rest of his class. A pipe blew under the bus, throwing it to the side and Sato through a window.  


That’s when they made the decision that it was time to leave.  


Outside in the tunnel, it was pandemonium. The crowd barely pushed through the narrowly spaced cars and the unfortunate few who were still stuck inside them were struggling to get out. In the hurry, one of the drivers accidentally stepped on the gas pedal, jerking his car forward and subsequently crushing Momo and Shoji. Midoriya was still running with a hand gripped hard on Uraraka’s wrist, while Bakugo was jumping on top of the cars and Iida was trying to maintain order. The tunnel only continues to crumble behind them.  


Mineta, being shorter than everyone else, didn’t have the clearest view of his surroundings and was practically running blind. Not seeing the open manhole up ahead, he ran and fell into it, landing at the bottom with a sickening crunch. More pipes in the ground, weakened by the vibrations, began bursting all around as well, causing the concrete to break away in all sorts of ways and throwing Ojiro and Tokoyami into exposed metal rods in the wall, Shinso against the ceiling, and Jiro and Mina against a truck right across a vat of hot tar, which tips over and spills all over her.  


Aizawa, being a hero, was perched on top of another car trying to direct civilians to an exit in an orderly manner while the ceiling above him begins to crack. Sero, who notices this, moves to warn him, followed by Kaminari who tries to pull him away. Just as Sero grabs Aizawa’s sleeve, the ceiling gives away and crushes all three in a cave in. Moving down the tunnel at a still steady pace, Tsuyu, along with the remaining few, are almost to safety, until Tsuyu steps in the wrong place and gets electrocuted by exposed wires.  


Kirishima by now is still running after Bakugo on top of the cars, when a neglected power tool malfunctions and fires a saw blade right into the side of his head, throwing his body to the ground. Bakugo, having been pulled by Iida and barely missing being crushed under rubble, pushes him off when a light fixture falls on his head, and a ceiling tile on Iida’s. Todoroki was hurrying to an exit like everyone else, and when he spots a clearer lane, he squeezes through two cars when one of them has a loose clamp, a slippy wooden board, and suddenly Todoroki was in two.  


Now that Uraraka and Midoriya were the only ones left, it would be a shame if anything happened to them. Well, shame away, because when Uraraka also tries squeezing between two cars like Todoroki did, it ends up exploding and sending the engine right into her, crushing her in the process. Midoriya, who was thrown back by the explosion and hit his head, sat in shock and confusion as the rumble of crumbling tunnel grew louder. He thought he could barely make out the hissing of a pipe when the twisting of metal gave off a spark, igniting the gas and completely incinerating everything in the tunnel. Midoriya screamed and writhed in agony until he opened his eyes again.  


Uraraka had her hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. 

  
“Deku? You alright? Earth to Deku.” 

  
Midoriya shot a panicked look at Uraraka. His breathing was fast and his brow was cold. 

  
“Oh, you’re back. You zoned out for a second, everything good?” 

  
He sat back in his seat.   


“Yeah, everything’s alright. Just had this weird dream-thing.”   


Midoriya was so focused on calming down that he didn’t even notice it go darker as the bus entered the tunnel. Suddenly, the bus halted and Midoriya, instinctively putting his hand out, pricked his finger on a piece of exposed framing on the seat before him. Putting the side of his thumb in his mouth because of the wound, Midoriya couldn’t hear Uraraka’s expressions of concern over Bakugo’s unbearably loud laughing at Kaminari, who somehow managed a second fall out of his seat. Realizing what this meant, his eyes widened. As Aizawa stood up, so did he. 

  
“Okay, I know I’m going to sound absolutely crazy, but we have to get out of this tunnel. We’re all gonna die real soon because it’s all going to come crashing down and there’s going to be this explosion and-“ Midoriya was interrupted by Aizawa. 

  
“Alright, that’s enough. Get back in your seat.” 

  
Midoriya looked at his classmates, all staring at him like he really was crazy. 

  
“I-I saw it okay? We have to go. Right now. Uraraka, come on.” With that, he grabbed Uraraka by the wrist and pulled her off of the bus and ran towards the exit. 

  
“Midoriya, what’re you doing?” Todoroki called out as he stood up and followed the two. Without much thinking, Bakugo ran off as well, yelling at Deku to get back on the bus.   


“Ay, bro! Where ya going?” Kirishima followed Bakugo off.   


“Stay here and make sure no one else gets off, got it?” Aizawa instructed Iida before going after the group. “You better get back here.”   


Kaminari and Sero looked at each other in a bit of confusion. “Yeah, this is weird. I’m out,” Kaminari said as he removed himself from the bus. Sero stood up after him and was stopped by Iida. 

  
“You heard sensei, no one gets off.” 

  
Sero pushed him to the side. “Chill, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

  
Shinso woke up in a state of tiredness. “Huh? Where’s everyone going?” He followed Sero off. Meanwhile, Midoriya and Uraraka has just gotten out of the tunnel. 

  
Tokoyami stood up to leave but his sleeve was pulled by Ojiro. “Do you believe him or something?” 

  
Tokoyami shrugged. “You never know. What if he did see something?” He shook him free and walked off, followed by Ojiro. 

  
“Guys, just calm down, alright? We’re gonna be fine.” Shoji called to Tokoyami and Ojiro, but to no avail and decided to follow them too. Iida exchanged a look with Momo and sighed. 

  
As the group assembled outside of the tunnel, Uraraka was trying to calm Midoriya down, while Kaminari and Sero looked at each other with semi-nervous smirks on their faces and Aizawa was thinking up a reprimand. Bakugo was going to get to shouting when suddenly, there was shouting coming from behind him. The group turned towards the tunnel, which was now crumbling with a panicky crowd trying to escape. Aizawa took one look and ran off to try to save people. 

  
“You better stay put, alright?” 

  
Midoriya tried running after him as he began to tear up, but was held back by Todoroki. “He told us to stay put.” Then Midoriya was jerked aside by Bakugo, who was gripping him by the collar. 

  
“You. Deku, how did you know? What did you do, how did you know?” 

  
Midoriya scrambled for words as Bakugo shook him. 

  
“HOW DID YOU KNOW, DEKU!?"

  
"Do you ever stop yelling?" Shoji butted in. “If they die, we can’t do anything about it because Aizawa specifically told us to stay here. Remember what happened last time you tried to play hero? We can’t afford to lose our heads over this, alright?”   


Just as Shoji finished his sentence, the tunnel exploded. No one saw it because they were ducking, but a direction light at the mouth of the tunnel had been fired, hitting Shoji at deadly speeds and splattering his top half all over the pavement.   


The group straightened themselves up again, wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. An assortment of revolting and unrecognizable bits of who-knows-what lay strewn in a growing puddle of crimson. They exchanged looks, some confused, some horrified, all silent. Unfortunately for them, this was just the beginning.


	2. A Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lol. Procrastination says hi too.
> 
> So anyways, in this chapter ima add some stuff, so look out for a few things:
> 
> One, hints on how some character might die and, two, really unsubtle references. Have fun!

The room was silent, awkward, and smelled of old carpet. Bakugo sat with arms crossed while Kaminari and Sero captivated each other in some intense hand game. Tokoyami heaved a sigh and the rest of the class exchanged looks ranging from concerned to reassuring “you know how this is gonna look on your resume.” Suddenly, the atmosphere was broken by the opening of the door. In walked Aizawa and two officers. Everyone looked up in unison and anticipation.

“Well,” Aizawa started, “we’re going to have a common meeting here.” Everyone except Bakugo straightened up in their seats and looked around a bit nervously. “What we know so far is that Midoriya got a group of people out of the tunnel before it collapsed and claimed that he just saw the accident or something. Want to elaborate on that?” 

Midoriya shifted in his seat. “Well, it’s kinda like you said. I just...saw it happen. It was so vivid, like a lucid dream or something. Or...what you call it? Vision?” 

“Premonition,” Tokoyami interrupted as he stood up, “I think you mean premonition.” The attention in the room moved to him. “I’ve heard of something like this. Has anyone ever heard of Flight 180?” All he got were blank stares. “What about Route 23? Devil’s Flight? Tram Line 415?” Nothing different. “Flight 180, a kid named Alex Browning claims he had a premonition that his plane would explode. Got a group of people off of it, the plane exploded, and they all died after. Route 23, some lady named Kimberly Corman predicted this huge pile up. Then she got some people off of it, the pile up happened, and they all died afterwards. Devil’s Flight, a girl named Wendy Christensen saw the roller coaster derail. She got some people off of it, the coaster crashed, and they all died afterwards.” 

“Where the hell’re ya going with this?” Bakugo blurted, visibly irritated. 

“What I’m trying to say is that that’s exactly what’s happening here. Midoriya saw the tunnel collapse, got some of us out, and then the tunnel actually collapsed. I’m seeing a pattern here that I’m not sure I like,” Tokoyami explained. 

“Isn’t all that just a bunch of urban legends? Tokoyami, how much sleep have you been getting lately?” Sero look a little shaken, trying not to imagine what this implied. 

“No, dude, I saw something like this on the news last year. This one guy on Tram Line 415 saw the train crash and got some people off of it, the train crashed, and almost all of them died afterwards.” Kirishima stood up a bit. 

“Almost?” Midoriya asked. 

“Yeah, almost. The visionary managed to escape somehow, and now he’s living somewhere.” Kirishima continued. 

Tokoyami gestured to Kirishima. “And that’s what I’m talking about, the possibility that these aren’t just some stupid urban legends originating from 4chan or Tumblr, that there’s something after us now.” 

Bakugo scoffed. “You can’t go around believing everything you see online, Bird Brain. This is stupid, alright, let’s just go.” 

“We’ll see your reaction then when Kirishima’s head ends up in pieces, Katsuki.” Tokoyami taunted. 

Bakugo shot him back a death stare. “Try me and I’ll fucking strangle you.” 

“Guys, break this up,” Aizawa butted in, “we’ll try this again another time, alright? For now, let’s leave.” The group, in awkward silence, stood up and pushed in their chairs. As they went to leave, Midoriya stopped Kirishima. 

“That guy on Tram Line 415, what’s his name and where can I find him?” 

Kirishima shrugged. “Not sure where he is now, but you could look online for him. No one really knows his real name too.” 

“What? Any idea what it might be? Nickname? Anything?” 

“Not sure I remember, but I think there’s one thing about him...” Kirishima proved his memory for a moment. 

“He goes by Kem.”


	3. A Little Choked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not just here for a cameo

Fortunately for 1A, or what was left of it, the day after was a free day and gave Aizawa an opportunity to plan what the rest of the year will look like without half of the class. Everyone was in their dorms, Midoriya looking for information on that Kem person, and Ojiro waiting for something to cook, except for Tokoyami who was sent out to photocopy some papers for a class activity.

When Tokoyami walked into the printer room with the book and sheath of papers, he noticed that the room was rather warm because of the weather.

“Well, I should be done here quick,” Tokoyami said to himself, “or at least before this heat kills me.” For that, he turned on the ceiling fan but, just as he did, he could swear he just spotted a shadowy figure float over a shelf by the printer holding a small vase with a few flowers in it. He shrugged it off. Maybe it was the heat after all. 

As Tokoyami walked over to the printer, he loosened his tie a bit, he hadn’t paid much attention to it since yesterday because he’d fallen asleep in it and it was now feeling a bit tight around his neck. 

Tokoyami now was in front of the printer, getting the papers ready to photocopy as he thought he heard some rattling. Looking around the room in confusion, he thought something must’ve just gotten loose. But there was something loose; a screw holding up the overhead fan or, to be more accurate, all of the screws. The rattling was the fan vibrating on its already struggling fasteners. On a desk beside the printer, a bottle of water someone had neglected with a loose cap grew dangerously close to the edge, and the wrapped paper refills leaning against each other didn’t look like they’d help it. Tokoyami didn’t seem to notice, and by now the room was full of printer sounds as it pushed out one copy, then another, then another. 

Tokoyami decided to just lean on the desk for now and wait for the printer to finish. He’d probably be here for a while anyways. As he walked over, still unaware of the fan above that was now shaking rather violently, he was a bit startled by the beeping of the printer. Turning around, he was disappointed to see that it wasn’t done. “PAPER CARTRIDGE EMPTY. REFILL PAPER AND PRESS START TO CONTINUE JOB” appeared on the digital screen. Tokoyami huffed. That was absolutely fantastic. He walked over, unwrapped a refill right before it could fall, slipped the block of paper into the labelled cartridge, and made the printer continue, which it did. However, now, the book began to slip out of the printer’s hold and fell onto the floor. 

“For goodness sakes-“ Tokoyami muttered as he bent down to pick up the book. Then, suddenly, the fan gave up and flew off of its screws, hitting the floor with a loud bang. Startled, Tokoyami jolted up and hit his head on the bottom of a shelf, knocking the vase over and smashing it all over the printer, the water inside spilling on it and causing it to spark dangerously. “Oh lord,” Tokoyami muttered, this time louder as he stood up. His first instinct was to try and turn it off, but the button didn’t seem to work. Well, now this was totally absolutely fantastic. 

Tokoyami by now figured the only way to get it to stop was to unplug it, but the plug was behind the printer and he didn’t want to move it. Could you blame him? It looked like a broken prop at a pyrotechnics show. Deciding to take a drastic move, he reached over and behind the printer and started groping for a plug. Just when he thought he had found it and took it between two fingers, his tie got caught in one of the printer’s output slots and the malfunctioning printer yanked it in. 

Tokoyami was now fighting a losing battle against a printer. 

He desperately tried to pull his tie out, but the printer pulled back until there was no more tie to pull and only neck. Tokoyami felt the fabric tighten around his throat like long fingers, his own fingers fumbling with it and trying to undo it as he found it harder to breathe. He looked around frantically for some sort of blade to cut his tie, but the printer kept pulling and the sparks kept flying and the vision began to blur, and he felt the room begin spinning around him. He coughed and choked for some more painful time as his pulling began to weaken. And then the lights went out for Tokoyami, his body slumping against the printer. The room went silent. 

Back in his dorm, Midoriya was busy typing and clicking away on his laptop, searching for that Kem person. 

“Come on, internet. Give me something,” he muttered. That’s when he saw a search result that caught his eye. This was the web page he was looking for.


	4. In With a Bang, Out With Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m serious about the insert

Ojiro was in his dorm room on his bed, spending his free time like most of his classmates: scrolling through his phone but waiting for something to cook. He hoped that this time wouldn’t turn out like last time, last time something went wrong, he wasn’t sure what, and he ended up with some hard black mass at the bottom of his pot after having to extinguish the fire. He dropped his phone on his chest. Huh, strange. Usually he has a steadier grip. Maybe this heat was getting to him too.

As Ojiro stood up from his bed, setting his phone aside, he thought he saw something shadowy float over the stove. Huh? He turned to it. Nope, nothing. He shrugged and stood up to the air conditioning, which was fixed near the head of his bed, and tried to turn it on, which happened after a few tries and a hit to the side. Then he flopped back down on the bed and picked up his phone again. Little did he know, the air conditioning had come loose from a defective fastener. The shaking started small, but grew more concerning. Meanwhile, on the stove, the pot began to boil. It seemed Ojiro hadn’t learned to keep an eye on it from last time, and soon it boiled over. 

Ojiro, noticing this, muttered a curse and quickly shuffled over to the stove, but by the time he got there the water had seeped behind the appliance and caused it to spark violently. Then, suddenly, the AC came loose and dropped onto his pillow with a thud. Ojiro turned, frightened by the noise. Not even a second later, a pain shot through his neck as he was thrown back against the wall. Then there was fire everywhere. 

Putting a hand up to his neck, he felt something sharp and a warmth trail from its tip and down his chest. On instinct after standing up, he grabbed, pulled, and flung the shard of stovetop to the side. That just made it pour faster. He put a hand up to the wound and pressed it to try to stop the bleeding, bloodying his sleeves as well. 

By the time he’d made it down the hallway to a fire extinguisher, half of his shirt was a dark red and he was starting to feel a bit dizzy. Without much thought, he just smashed the glass and pulled out the small canister, and he didn’t even see the label which read “LAST MAINTAINED: 2009.” He sauntered back to his room with the neglected fire extinguisher, and when he yanked the safety pin and pulled on the nozzle to strongly, the weak top cracked and burst, sending white powder flying in all directions. 

Ojiro took a step back. And then another. He looked down and saw the handle of the fire extinguisher lodged in his chest, tearing his heart wide open. Even more blood streamed down his shirt. He spat out a mouthful of red as well before he collapsed against a wall. At least the fire was out. 

It seemed the universe smiled upon Midoriya today, as he got lucky with his search and ended up on a Tweeter profile page. Knowing this was it, he shot him a message. 

DEKU: Hey? 

Kem12345: Oh, Izuku Midoriya! I’ve been waiting for a message from you. 

DEKU: ... How did you know my name? 

Kem12345: I saw you on the news. That must suck to go through, half of your class dying. 

DEKU: It does. 

Kem12345: And I’m assuming now you’re here to ask me what to do next? 

DEKU: Yeah, actually. This is a bit of an awkward topic to discuss online, could we maybe meet up sometime? 

Kem12345: Sure Tomorrow? 

DEKU: Where? Do you live in Japan? 

Kem12345: The station nearest UA is about an hour’s ride from my house. We could meet Maybe at a cafe or something 

DEKU: Yeah! I know a good one at the nearby mall, second floor beside the sandwich place. 

Kem12345: Sounds like a date. 

DEKU: Wait, no 

Kem12345: Dw, I’m just messing with you lol 

DEKU: See you there then? 

Kem12345: See you there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you.


	5. A Meetup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine putting a project in hold to make way for another and not even finishing that project couldn’t be me

Midoriya walked down the hallways of the mall anxiously. What were the chances he’d actually found that Kem guy? He looked up at the sign. Yep, this was the cafe beside the sandwich place, alright. Taking a breath, he walked in and looked around.

“Izuku,” a voice called, “Izuku! Over here!” Midoriya turned to see a young man with short, generically cut black hair sitting down at a table. “Oi, it’s Kem.” 

“Oh, Kem! Hey, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Deku greeted with a smile. 

“Dude, no need to be so formal. It’s only been a day.” Kem said. He sat back in his seat, Midoriya took a seat too, sitting accords from him. “So, the collapse at Hokaishita Tunnel. Seventy-eight people. That’s a lot. Anything in specific you’d like to say about it?” 

“Well, before the collapse, I kind of saw it. It was so realistic but dreamlike, I felt the fire all over me. What was the work Tokoyami-san used again? Premonition?” 

“That’s the usual term, yeah. Go on.” 

Midoriya thought for a second. “And then we were all outside, then the tunnel exploded, and then Shoji-san died too.” 

“Oh, the traffic light guy. That must’ve been a shock, huh?” 

“Definitely. And now I’m scared for our lives because Tokoyami mentioned some urban legend where everyone who survived these disasters died.” 

“They’re not urban legends, Izuku. I went through what you’re going through right now. I’m lucky I’m alive. I know it’s still after me right this second.” 

Midoriya cocked his head. “What’s after you?” 

“Death, Izuku. Death is after me. It took my friends and one day it’ll take me too. I’m not going to fight it for me. There’s no use. But I’m going to help you fight it, okay?” 

Midoriya considered this. “Wait, how? Like, it’ll just leave us alone or-“ 

“There’s no escaping Death, Izuku. It’ll take all of us. Once it has its eye on you, it’s locked on and you’re doomed. I can try to delay it, though. Cheating Death a second time might trigger something. I could follow you back into your school and we could take action from there.” 

“No, you wouldn’t be allowed on UA grounds. I could ask for a guest pass for you.” Midoriya offered. 

Kem nodded. “Yeah, that would help a lot. While we’re here, though, I’d like to ask you something.” 

Midoriya perked up. “Yeah?” 

“When Shoji died in real life, did that line up with the order in your premonition? Did he die first in both?” 

Midoriya tried to remember. “I...I think so. He died, then Fumikage, then Mashi. Then I think it was...um...” 

“So our old buddy Death is going in the classic order again. Izuku, that Fumikage you mentioned is in danger. Because I’m not allowed in UA at the moment, I need you to find him and get him away from whatever he’s doing, okay?” Kem stood up. 

Midoriya stood up as well. “What? How?” 

“Find a way, okay? Drag him out of there if you need to. Get him somewhere nothing can touch him. Go! Hurry!” Kem had a panicked tone in his voice. Midoriya nodded and hurried out of the cafe and back to UA. On the train home, one thing Kem said rattled back in Midoriya’s mind that made him shiver. “There’s no escaping Death, Izuku...” 

“...it’ll take all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, this self insert wasn’t for no reason. It might lead to something big.


	6. Inconvenient Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update go brr

When Midoriya got back to UA, it was 6 pm and there were emergency vehicles parked on the street in front of it. He ran into the main building, eyes darting around his surroundings. Then, he came to a gathering outside the printer room. Two men were carrying a large black bag out of the room.

“W-Where’s Fumikage?” Midoriya asked between breaths. 

“Right in that bag,” Aizawa said, “can’t tell you much, but authorities are calling it some “unfortunate accident.”” Midoriya’s eyes widened. 

“Wait...that means-“ 

Midoriya got cut off. “Yes, he’s gone.” Midoriya had no time to mourn yet, however, as as soon as he shuddered and put a hand over his mouth, a loud bang sounded from the dorms. Realizing what this could mean, he raced towards them. 

Waiting for the elevator felt like an eternity, so he ran up the stairs instead, with fire and panic in each step. When he reached Ojiro’s floor, there was already a clump of survivors outside of his room. They were all frozen in shock, staring in at some gruesome scene. Midoriya took a step towards them, then another, and another, and suddenly the carpet below him squelched with the blood it was far past saturated with. He pushed past the people and saw it first-hand. 

Ojiro’s room was coated with white powder. White powder, everywhere. An air conditioner sat right on his pillow, the stove mangled beyond repair, and a prominent trail of blood leading out of the room and back, all the way to Ojiro, who sat against the wall motionless in his own puddle of deep red. The remnants of a fire extinguisher lay scattered around him, the handle itself lodged deep in his chest, which no longer pumped. His clothes were completely pale, except for more broad, brutal strokes of blood at the front of his shirt and all over his sleeves. A trail of it ran out of the corner of his mouth. Midoriya felt himself tear up. He felt himself crumble under his own survivor’s guilt and sob with his loss. 

Death was moving down his list, and quickly. 

Messages: Kem12345 

6:00 PM 

Kem12345:

Soooooo

How’d the people saving go?

DEKU: 

Not good.

They’re dead...

Kem12345: 

Both of them?

DEKU: 

Yeah.

Kem12345: 

Yikes...

Sorry to hear about that

But we can’t dwell over this

Who’s next?

DEKU: 

What?

Two more of my classmates just died

Give me some time to mourn, okay?

Kem12345: 

I know I might be moving a bit fast for you

But I know what it’s like to be in your position rn

DEKU: 

Your point?

Kem12345: 

You’re not safe yet

Your other classmates are still in danger, Izuku

I’ll give you to tomorrow, okay?

Take the time you need, and try to remember who’s next

DEKU: 

...

I’ll try, I guess

Kem12345: 

Oh, as for that guest pass?

DEKU: 

Yeah, I managed to get one for you

It’ll be valid for around three days

Kem12345: 

Hopefully three days is all I need then

I hope we’ve figured things out now?

How about I meet you at the gates tomorrow  
8 am?

DEKU: 

Sure

Kem12345: 

Be there, okay?

DEKU: 

Will do

Kem12345: 

Great!

Try not to think about those two too much

Find something to take your mind off of it for a while, kk?

DEKU: 

I’ll try...

Kem12345: 

See you tomorrow then


	7. Hints, Hints, Hints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 12:30 am help

After stuffing the guest pass into his pocket, Midoriya arrived at the gates with a minute to spare. Sure enough, there was Kem again, who waved at him, standing some distance away.

“Didn’t want to get too close to the gate, scared I would’ve set something off, heh.” Kem chuckled. Midoriya nodded and ran towards him, handing him the pass. “Thanks. Say, you feeling better from yesterday yet?” 

Midoriya swallowed and smiled reassuringly. “Yeah, better enough to not be absolutely depressed over it, at least.” 

“Great to hear! Now, you remember who’s next yet?” 

“Yeah, I think it was Sero.” 

“Sero?” 

“I thought you would’ve seen him on the news too. You’ll probably know who he is when you see him.” 

“Probably will, names tend to escape me. Today’s a school day, though, isn’t it? Are you doing anything today?” 

“Yeah, my class is going to a training simulation in an hour or so. Think you could tag along?” 

“I think that’d be best, honestly. Seeing this place’s training facilities, most of them look like accidents waiting to happen. Especially that water one, that one concerns me the most. Anyways, shall we get going?” 

“Yeah, sure! I could introduce you to the rest of the class on the bus later too.” Midoriya turned to walk and Kem kept up beside him. “For now, we can discuss this in my dorm, sound good?” 

“Yep, sounds good.” Kem shrugged. Eventually, the two were sitting in Midoriya’s dorm, Kem on his bed and him on a chair. 

“Huh, gotta say. Your bed’s nice.” Kem leaned back on his elbows as he looked around the room. “A bit of an avid All Might fan too, I see.” 

Midoriya chuckled, a little embarrassed. “Yeah, have been since I was young.” 

“Well, let’s hope you can continue to call yourself that for the years to come.” 

Midoriya’s smile immediately faded. He stared at Kem, who just shrugged. 

“Hey, that’s why I’m here, right? Anyways, your current situation. That’s three survivors down already. Get how fast Death moves now? For all I know, you could be gone by tomorrow.” His expression grew serious. Midoriya nodded. “You know how the last two died?” 

“Well, yeah. I don’t exactly know about Fumikage, though, he was in the printer room. Aizawa-sensei sent him to photocopy some papers. Mashi, though, he was in his room. His stove must’ve exploded or something, but there were also the contents of a fire extinguisher everywhere, like, everywhere. Then there was the bottom half of the canister just lying there, and the handle was lodged in his chest. It was really bloody, I think I saw a wound on his neck too.” 

Kem grimaced as the picture formed in his mind and he processed this. “Well, I’m sorry you had to go through that. Did anything happen beforehand that was similar to how they died? Like, spills, messes, shadows, words, anything?” 

Midoriya took a second to try and remember. “Mmm, I think. Oh! After the accident, we were at a police station. Kacchan said-“ 

“Kacchan? I don’t remember that name in the news report.” Kem looked at Midoriya curiously. 

“Oh, you probably saw him on the news as Katsuki.” 

Kem’s eyes widened. “Ohhhhh, him. Yeah, him? What’d he say?” 

“He said something about strangling Fumikage.” 

“Ah, so Fumikage might’ve been strangled by something in the printer room then. Why’d Bakugo lash out at him like that?” 

“Fumikage taunted Kacchan about Eijiro’s head ending up everywhere, or something.” 

Kem nodded. “So then that Eijiro will probably die from some form of head trauma. Have you noticed anything else lately?” 

Midoriya shook his head. “No, nothing else I remember. Hey, we should make our way to the bus now. We’re leaving in a bit,” he said while checking the time. 

Kem got up. “Yeah, let’s go then. Oh, and who did you say was next? Sero? Our top priority right now is to keep him safe, got it?” 

“Yep, got it.” With that, the two made their way to and onto the bus. Most of the remaining survivors were already there. 

“Oi, Deku! Who’s your friend there?” Kaminari called out. 

“Oh, he’s-“ Midoriya was cut off. 

“Kem. I go by Kem.” 

“Well, hey Kem. Watcha doin here?” Kaminari said with a grin. 

“Gonna save you from dying.” 

Kaminari’s smile changed to one that said “wait what?” “Oh.” 

“Wait, dying? The hell’s that supposed to mean?” Kirishima called, concerned. 

“You know how you all survived that tunnel collapse? Well now, three of your classmates are dead, and soon you all will be too if nothing is done.” Kem didn’t even mind sugar-coating it. What would that solve, anyways? 

“Haah? You’re expecting us to take you seriously when all you’re pulling ‘re some campfire stories?” Bakugo complained from beside Kirishima. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m expecting, because you might as well be next.” 

“Sure, but how can we be sure you’re being honest with us right now?” Sero said, head tilted a bit. 

“I’ve already been through this. You can look it up on the news, I managed to survive what you’re going through, but it’s still after me. I’m basically expendable at this point, I’m guaranteed to die sooner or later anyways.” 

The class exchanged unsure looks. 

“Well, Izuku, you promised to introduce the rest of your friends to me.” Kem reminded Midoriya. 

“I did, didn’t I?” After some time, Kem got to know everyone on the bus. 

“Now, I could swear someone’s missing.” Midoriya remarked. 

“Oh, that’s Shinso. He’s cleaning up his desk right now after he spilt some water. Looks like his homework’s gotten ruined too,” Sero said, “Aizawa’s probably gonna kill him for that. We’re just waiting on him now.” Kem nodded and took a seat near the back, while Midoriya sat beside Todoroki this time. 

When Shinso finally got on the bus, Aizawa followed after him. 

“Ah, it seems we have a visitor. You must be Kem,” Aizawa said with his usual stoic expression. 

“Yep. That’s me.” Kem responded. 

“Listen, don’t do anything too stupid and don’t interfere with the training, got it?” 

“Don’t need to worry, I got it.” With that, Aizawa sat down near the front and the bus got going.


	8. Drowned Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated this in too long lol

Training Site D13 consisted mainly of a giant chasm in the ground. The class gawked at the sight, not only the size of the site, but the mannequins scattered throughout that were to simulate victims. 

Aizawa sighed. “Come on, didn’t i ask them to fill this thing for today?” He called the training site control centre as a quick breeze blew through the area, moving a cloud past the sun and casting an ominous but otherwise insignificant shadow over the hole in the ground. 

Kem made his way over to Midoriya. “Whatever you’re doing here, you’ve gotta keep an eye out for Sero, okay? He’s at the top of the list right now,” to which Midoriya nodded. 

“We’re doing a water rescue simulation today, like saving the mannequins from the pool.” Suddenly, the crash of water echoed throughout the site. Huge pipes beneath the rubble exterior were blasting water into the area, filling it up in a matter of minutes. Of course, the mannequins floated to the top with the water, bumping along the sides. 

“Well, today’s a hot day, so you shouldn’t have too much of a problem getting wet.” Aizawa announced, “we’ll have towels afterwards. Oh, and I suggest you remove your footwear and socks to avoid any...unnecessary discomfort.” The class cringed at the thought of it: wet socks. Not just wet socks, in shoes too. Disgusting. 

While Kem wasn’t allowed into the actual simulation, he watched from the side as the remainder of the class went about, dragging mannequins onto the shore. Shinso, treading water, looked around for anymore victims. Then he spotted one: a mannequin stuck in the rubble at the bottom. He had to say, the way it seemed to move under the water made it look limp and lifeless. 

Taking a deep breath, Shinso sank beneath the water to the mannequin. Grabbing onto under its shoulders, he gave it a strong tug. It didn’t budge. So, he planted a foot on the rubble by the mannequin and used it to help pull it out. Eventually, the mannequin was free, but Shinso was stuck. His ankle was caught between some of the rubble. He gurgles a curse to himself and grabs onto his leg, trying to pull himself free. Now he was the one not budging. 

Then, panic slowly set into the poor boy’s mind. The fine edges of the stone began to blur and soon he couldn’t see anything clearly. Shinso blindly thrashed under the water, not even noticing himself gasp a mouthful of it. It filled his lungs, he didn’t even care that the mannequin was floating up. He needed to go up. As the last of the bubbles arose from his lips, the light fades away and the motion stops. Meanwhile, the mannequin surfaces face-down, Shinso’s last breath bubbling up beside it. 

Back on shore, the activity had ended and the survivors were drying off. Luckily, Sero was still alive. Unluckily, he’d been mistaken for the next to die. Kem was keeping track of them. One was missing. 

“Weren’t there eight of them just a second ago?” Kem muttered to himself. Then it clicked in his mind: the same one missing on the bus! Shinso! Where was Shinso? Realizing this, he shook his head and ran towards the chasm, still filled with water. 

“What’re you doing?” Aizawa called as Kem removed his shoes. He looked panicked. 

“This is bad, this is very bad.” Kem managed before he jumped in and swam towards a spot. Sure enough, a figure could be seen under the surface, barely moving near the bottom. He dove towards it, then slowly made out the limp figure of Shinso. How long had he been down here? Seeing as he was stuck by his foot, Kem swam towards it and managed to pull off part of the rubble, letting the corpse float freely. He wrapped an arm around him and began swimming for the surface, barely making it before the reaper could take him to. 

“Hey! Guys!” Kem called as he set Shinso’s body down on the deck before crawling out too, “guys! Come, quick!” 

Midoriya was the first to run over there with a gasp, followed by Uraraka, Kaminari, and eventually the rest of them. Shinso’s eyes were stuck open, they still looked fresh. 

“What the hell are you waiting for? Revive him!” Aizawa shouted as he pushed Kem, who fell back into the water, and immediately began chest compressions. But by then it was no use. Water was all that came spilling out of Shinso’s mouth. It was water, followed by water, and more water. He was gone. Aizawa stood up, distraught. 

Kem got out of the water again and glared at Midoriya. “I thought you said Hanta was next.” 

Midoriya shook his head. “No, I forgot. I forgot about Shinso! It went Shinso and then Sero!” 

“No, this is on me. I should’ve seen it: the spill, this damned training site, all of it. It was so obvious!” Kem was still sitting down on the side of the water. “As much as I want it to be, this isn’t the end. Death waits for no one. Sero,” he looked up at him, “if Izuku remembers correctly, that means you’re next.” 

“I suggest you don’t let this fly over your head.”


	9. Driven to Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so like I’m being productive again

A cold wind blew down the street Aizawa was on as Aizawa walked along. He was out on the town waiting for his car’s engine repair, as well as a tire change as well. Wasn’t technology these days supposed to be a step up from, what, 1970? When he got to the place, he looked up. Yep, Kotsujiko Automobile Repairs, 495 Deddo street. Aizawa walked onto the premises with his usual tired expression. He was told to come back at this time and by now it should be finished. It was.

“A bit of a tough one, but we managed to get it working again.” the mechanic laughed. 

“Right. Thanks.” Aizawa responded. He quickly paid for the procedure and drove off in his fixed car. Or, seemingly fixed. The mechanic turned around to his toolbox and began reorganizing it, when he came across a few large screw-like objects. 

“Wait...lug nuts?” 

Aizawa knew something was wrong when his car began to shake as he drove down the road. The sound of a hubcap flying off and hitting the pavement with a loud clang got him into a bit of a panic mode. Attempting to think quickly, he turned a corner when a wheel came loose and rolled right off, causing him to lose control of the car. As it swerved down the street, he was thrown against his window and then lashed against the other side until it finally stopped against a pole, the metal completely twisted. 

As Aizawa recomposed himself from the shock, the pulsing agony hit him all at once. He coughed up an unhealthy splotch of blood into the metal in front of him, the engine that had been forced through the framework and into his body. His breaths grew shallow as his lungs collapsed, ribs splintered and bent. As Aizawa strained to breathe, he had no time, or energy, to scream the terror that filled him when a truck rounded the corner as well and rammed into the car, setting it alight and incinerating all of its contents. 

A notification buzzed on Sero’s phone. As his eyes looked over to the screen, it was a text message from his friend Denki. “Heyyyy bro, we’re gonna play tennis rn. Wanna come?” He smiled and shot him a message back. “Yeah lol, omw.” 

When Sero had made his way down to the rest of the group, the other survivors and Kem were there waiting for him. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with an ominous but fitting shade of crimson. “Hey guys!” He waved at them. 

Kirishima was the first to wave back. “Hey! We were starting to think you wouldn’t show up.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“I dunno, you’re dead?” Kaminari joked, leaning on Kirishima’s shoulder. Kirishima elbowed him, causing him to double over with a huff. 

Sero shot him a look. “...riiiiiiiight. Anyways, we were playing tennis?” 

Kirishima perked up. “Yep! Someone needs to go get equipment. Sero was the last here, he should get it.” Sero shrugged. “Alright then.” 

Kem stepped forward. “No way I’m letting that happen. He’s next on the list.” 

Midoriya spoke up, “wait, no, him and Denki sort of died at the same time. At least, I think they did. Part of the wall caved in and crushed them.” 

Kem nodded. “Okay, so we have to protect them both.” 

Sero chuckled nervously. “Hey, chill. It’s just some gym equipment, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

“Everything could happen.” Kem practically screamed, “shelves, javelins, stairs...” 

“What’re stairs gonna do?” Sero smirked. 

“You could slip and fall and land the wrong way, resulting in a hemorrhage in you-“ 

“Alright, I didn’t come here for an anatomy lesson. Yeah, I’m off to fetch some equipment.”Sero turned around. 

“Nope. If you’re going then I’m going with you.” Kem stepped forward. 

“But wouldn’t that put you in danger too?” Midoriya asserted. 

“If I can stop him from dying, I can stop this chain.” Kem put a hand towards Midoriya, signalling for him to calm down. 

“Mmm...alright then.” Midoriya said reluctantly. 

“Right. Well, I’ll be back in a bit. Try not to die, alright?” Sero laughed. 

Kaminari laughed in response. “Sure, no promises.”


	10. And He Came Tumbling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not feel bad while writing this.
> 
> Really unsubtle reference to Candice Hooper.

Kem walked rather quickly down the hallway, Sero had to run after him now and then to catch up.

“Stop walking so fast, would ya?” Sero chuckled. 

“Stop walking so slow, why don’t you?” Kem snarked. 

Sero sneered. “Touché.” 

“Look, Kaminari’s safe with the rest of the group. You, however, are going to be surrounded with all sorts of equipment. Anything could fall and kill you at any time. You have to be careful,” Kem looked at Sero, “got it?” 

Sero just shrugged. “Yeah, yeah, I get it.” 

“This is serious. You could die, Sero!” Kem raised his brows. 

“Alright, yeah, I get it. I know this is serious.” Sero mimicked Kem’s expression in response. 

“Good.” 

Back with the group, Kaminari walked to a spot against the school wall. “I’ll just be sitting here, okay?” 

“Sure you’ll be safe there?” Kirishima asked. 

“Oh, come on, what could happen to me here?” 

Kaminari chuckled, “death just falls on me? Nah, dude, calm down. I’ll be fine.” 

Kirishima maintained a concerned look, nodding slowly. “Alright then.” 

As Kem and Sero entered the narrow storage room, a chill ran in past them. The lights flicker on as Sero flips the switch. 

“We get what we need, then we get out of here, okay?” Kem instructs sternly. 

Sero nods. “Yeah, I know. I’ll be quick.” He walks down the aisle, eyeing the shelves and stopping by one with tennis rackets and balls on it. They were a bit high up, even for someone of Sero’s height, so he put a foot on one of the lower shelves to climb it like a ladder. Bad idea. Before Kem could stop him, something snaps and the shelf falls against the opposite side of the room, boards on the other shelf just above Hanta’s head. 

Hanta falls to the ground as Kem dives to try and pull him away, but he’s thwarted by a medicine ball and some foam mats, which fall right on him, pinning him to the ground. Meanwhile, Hanta curls up into a ball, missing a dumbbell, with his head but almost getting it impaled by a set of javelins, one of which snapping on impact. He squeezes his eyes shut as Kem quickly squirms out from under the mats, a sandbag missing him by a hair. Hanta regains the composure to stand up, but is immediately pulled away by Kem as a light falls off of the ceiling, through the shelves, and crashes on the right where Sero had been. The two of them stand in shock for a few moments. 

Kem looks over at Sero slowly. “What the hell? Why did you do that?” 

Sero raised his hands defensively, stuttering. 

“You could’ve gotten us both killed, you idiot!” Kem screams, fists up. 

Sero shakes his head. “Look, I’m still alive now. Isn’t that important? That was a close one, I’m not willing to stick around for anything else to fall.” He quickly snatches a set of tennis rackets and balls, promptly leaving the room with Kem. 

“I’m going to go tell someone about the mess. Can I trust you to stay alive for five minutes?” Kem stares Sero in the eyes. 

Sero shudders a bit at his stare. “Yeah, yeah, don’t gotta worry about me.” 

Kem nods slowly, in a sort of sarcastic manner. “Look, all you have to do now is walk downstairs and join the others. There’s no way that can go wrong. If you die, I’ll kill you.” 

Sero processed the last sentence. “Riiiiiiiiiiight. Well, see you later.” He turned away, waving Kem off. 

“See you soon. Don’t die.” Kem walked off down the hallway. 

As Sero walked down the stairs quicker than someone who was this close to dying probably should have, he wasn’t as concerned as he should have been about it either. Unfortunately, Death wasn’t done playing here yet. As Sero rounded a corner on the stairs, a bag’s handle was snagged on the railing, tugging Sero back suddenly and causing him to drop the bags and balls, which rolled everywhere. Instinctively stepping a foot out to support himself, he set his foot down in the wrong place and ended up pitching forward down the staircase. It all went by in a blur for him, and he ended at the base of the stairs with a sickening snap. 

Kem heard the thumping sounds and quickly rushed to the scene. He slapped a hand over his mouth as the scene exposed itself in front of his eyes. Hanta’s neck had been twisted to an unnatural angle. His left elbow had been bend completely backwards, splintered bone poked out through some tape. That wasn’t even the worst of it. 

The impact and inertia had thrown his legs far past above his head, effectively snapping him in half. Cracked ribs broke the skin along the sides of his chest, part of his spine poked out of his back, and one of his femurs had snapped. That wasn’t even getting into the blood pooling everywhere. 

Blots of dark red decorated the stairs in a sickening pattern, smears and dots were everywhere on the floor and stained his clothing. There was definitely no hope left for Sero. As Kem took a step forward, he kicked another ball down the stairs. It ricocheted off the wall and rolled into the side of Sero’s head, hitting him in a taunting manner. Kem felt light-headed. Didn’t Sero just escape death? Shouldn’t Sero have been safe now? 

Wait. Wait a second. What if Death designed it this way? What if the shelf tipping over wasn’t meant to kill Sero, but rather trigger something else? Thoughts racing, Kem bolted from the scene as others gathered around, gasping and gagging. Sero was gone now, and Kaminari’s fate might already be in motion.


	11. Words Can Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this good old fucking “yOuR wOrDs CaN hUrT” shit you heard everywhere in elementary school taken literally.

Eleven floors above Denki Kaminari was an open window. Behind that open window was a stack of heavy textbooks and a fan someone had neglected to turn off. The window pane shook on its hinges from the running fan’s vibrations. One screw came loose and fell beside Kaminari, who didn’t seem to take notice. That was one of two. The second one wouldn’t take too long either.

Kirishima sat down beside Kaminari. “Hey, dude, aren’t you worried about this?” 

Kaminari chuckled with a sliver of nervousness in his voice. “Nah. I mean, come on, I’m pretty sure these are just some creepy coincidences, right?” 

Bakugo turned to him. “Haah? Half of this class dies, everyone else is now dying too, and you’re sitting here so smug about all of this? What, like your brain died before the rest of you did?” 

Kaminari rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, chill out. I don’t wanna sound cliche right now or anything, but your words can’t hurt me.” 

Midoriya stepped in before things could escalate any further. “Hey, guys, let’s not get too mad. It’s like Mezo said: we can’t lose our heads over this. Okay?” 

Bakugo scoffed and turned away after glaring at Kaminari, who shrugged. Then, a short rumble shook the group for a second. Eleven floors above, where the rumble was numerous times stronger, one of the books in the pile slid just enough to tip so that it was supporting itself right at the edge of the windowsill. The fan vibrating the desk was doubtlessly not helping Kaminari’s case. 

“Guys! Guys!” Kem yelled the best he could, already short of breath from running so much. “Denki- Where- Denki? Denki!” He huffed as became to a stop. “You’re- Still alive. Phew.” 

Kaminari looked at Kem. “You got the stuff to play? Where’s Hanta?” 

Kem froze. “He...had an unfortunate meeting with the stairs. I’ll spare you the details.” 

Kirishima grimaced as he stood up, walking towards Bakugo. 

Kaminari outstretched his arms smugly. “Well? I’m still alive now.” Suddenly, the final screw came loose and the window was sent falling, landing... 

...right beside Kaminari with a loud shatter. He jumped, startled. Kem sighed in relief. “Get up, you can’t stay in the same place for too long.” 

“Why?” Kaminari cocked his head. 

And the textbook was sent plummeting as well by the fan. This time, its corner landed square on top of Kaminari’s head, spinning through the air and landing wide open on the ground, face down. His body slumped forward, blood pouring from the hole in his skull. Kem took a deep inhale and screamed a visceral sob of despair which manifested more as a horrifying war cry, much to the shocked reactions of the people around him. On closer inspection of the textbook, the title of it read, in big letters, “What a Word Can Do.”


	12. Hardheaded

Kirishima’s phone buzzed with a notification on his bedside stand. As his hand groped blindly for it, he knocked it down, the phone hitting the floor with a crack. “Great,” he muttered as he pushed himself off from his prone position, “time to get a new screen protector.” A hairline crack ran across the screen, splitting across Crimson Riot, his wallpaper’s, head.

The notification on Kirishima’s screen was a text from Tetsutetsu. “Hey, heard what happened. Up for a workout session to get your mind off it?” 

Kirishima smiled. What a bro looking out for his bro. He shot back a message “Sure! Heading to the weight room in five minutes, see you there!” With that, he stuffed his phone into his pocket and quickly changed into some more appropriate workout clothes before grabbing his gym back and making his way to the weight room. 

When he arrived, Tetsutetsu was already there. The two of them greeted each other with a hug and a fist bump. 

“Hey, dude, thanks for inviting me.” Kirishima smiled. 

“Eh! Don’t worry, just looking out for a bro.” Tetsutetsu nodded. 

Kirishima shivered as he entered the weight room. It was a little chilly in there. “Sheesh, is it a bit cold in here?” 

Tetsutetsu raised a brow. “Huh? No, it isn’t. Feels just fine to me.” 

Kirishima shrugged, scrunching his brows. 

“Just work it off,” Tetsutetsu shrugged. 

Before long, the two were intensely into their workout, Kirishima doing chin-ups on a bar right behind Tetsutetsu on a lat pull-down machine. The room was full of the clanging of weights and...exercise noises which manifested more as manly yelling. (I don’t know, I don’t exercise) It was so loud, in fact, that neither of them noticed the sound of straining wire from Tetsutetsu’s machine. Kirishima was so into his workout too, he didn’t seem to process that the bar he was using was coming a bit loose. 

Of course, plot convenience’s best friend: a screw in need of tightening. The way Kirishima was pulling the bar back and forth with his chin-ups certainly didn’t help. Then he thought he saw something. Kirishima’s eyes were drawn to a strange shadowy figure which seems to float in the mirror in his peripheral vision. 

Momentarily distracted, Kirishima wasn’t ready to land properly when the screw fell off and the bar swans downwards, throwing him back and causing him to lose his footing and fall right under the suspended weight of Tetsutetsu’s machine. Neither of them even had time to react before a wire on Tetsutetsu’s machine came loose and sent way too many weights and a pole through Kirishima’s head, turning it into what can only be described as the world’s most disturbing tomato and meat soup. 

Tetsutetsu heard the all-too-squelchy sound and stood up immediately, gagging as he turned around and saw what remained of Kirishima. Blood. Blood everywhere. Blood on the weights, blood splattered on the ground, and a more than generous amount of it soaking his tank top and all over his shoulders and arms. There was even blood soaking through the back of his shirt. Bits of bone and other material Tetsutetsu would rather not think about littered the mess, some still sliding down surfaces. Gagging again, Tetsutetsu decided it was time to leave and notify someone of this mess.


	13. One Last Drive (THE END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five months! Five months later, I’m done this thing! Thank you so much for sticking with me, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!

The day was cloudy. Kirishima had died little over half an hour ago, but they didn’t know that. They knew today would likely be their last day on Earth, so they decided to take one more day out on the town. Together. Kem was steadfastly against the idea. When the group approached him about it, he seemed offended that they’d do that, especially in a situation like this. No one knew where Kem went after that.

“There’s no escaping Death, Izuku. It’ll take all of us.” Midoriya realized he’d just been staring off into space ever since he got back from Kem storming off. It was time to leave on their trip now. 

Bakugo was just walking through the workshop looking for something he left there some time ago. It didn’t feel safe to go there, especially with what was happening, but at this point he didn’t care anymore. The floor gleamed a bit under the lights, which made sense with the “Watch Out! Wet Floor” signs everywhere. It’d only been like three days since the last time his class was in here, how far could his phone have gone? 

Then, Bakugo thought he spotted it across the room, standing up between a vice. Who leaves phones like that? He took a step forward, but, unfortunately, he didn’t heed the warnings on the signs and slipped. As he reached a hand to brace his fall, he happened to hook onto a ladder, which he pulled off the hooks. Luckily, it missed him. Bakugo stood up. His hand hurt a bit, but nothing was seriously damaged. After placing the ladder back, he sneered at whatever was in the room and retrieved his phone. “Not today, Death.” However, he couldn’t help but notice that he’d knocked over the sign too. Whatever, he didn’t have time for this. 

Todoroki was sitting on his bed, waiting for the time to leave. He left his window open because it was getting a bit muggy, and the room could’ve used a little ventilation. When, eventually, it was time to leave, he stood up and reached for his jacket, when all of a sudden his window dropped closed. Todoroki jumped a bit before turning to the window. Weird. He quickly got his jacket on and left the room. 

When the group met by the car, Midoriya noticed that Uraraka seemed a bit tired. 

“No, I’m fine,” she said, “I just didn’t sleep much last night. This stress gave me a headache too.” 

“Try not to worry too much.” Midoriya couldn’t exactly think of anything to say in a situation like this. 

The last of Class 1A boarded the car. Bakugo was driving, with Todoroki beside him, Midoriya behind Todoroki, and Uraraka beside Midoriya. Bakugo started the car and they drove off. 

The drive was deafeningly quiet. They followed a trail behind a repair van in front of them with a ladder strapped on top. Midoriya spend most of the time staring out the window. Everything else zoomed by, the storefronts, parked cars, pedestrians, all of it. He didn’t even flinch when he saw a car run over a squirrel. He was too busy figure out how he was going to die. The drone of the car’s engine was all that accompanied the trip. 

Bakugo let out a frustrated grunt. This was too quiet for him, so he turned on the radio. Immediately, Saint-Saëns’ Danse Macabre began playing. He tried turning the knob to change the station, but it was jammed. Todoroki opened a window to let some air in. 

“What the-“ Bakugo muttered a curse under his breath as he began tugging at the knob harder, with more force. He took his hands off the steering wheel momentarily to try and force the knob into working again. 

Todoroki looked at him. “I don’t think you should-”

“Shut up.” Bakugo snarled back. When he looked back to the road, however, the clasps on top of the repair van had came loose, and before he could react the ladder came crashing through the windshield and took off his head. Bits of glass and who-knows-what flew everywhere, Midoriya didn’t even have time to scream before Bakugo’s body slumped to the side, his hand snagged on the wheel and pulling it to the side. 

The car took a sharp right, throwing Midoriya against his window and Todoroki halfway out of his as his seatbelt snapped. His elbow hit a button and the window began rising. Todoroki only noticed too late. He couldn’t get his head back in. Desperately searching the door for the button as the glass pushed on his neck, Midoriya holds his eyes shut as a sickening crunching sound sounds from Todoroki’s spot, followed by the thumps of his head rolling down along the road. 

After too much swerving down the road, another car collided with Uraraka’s door. A piece of metal came loose and whizzed through the air, the window, and split her head down the middle. More glass shards attacked Midoriya. The car didn’t cease movement until it crashed against a light pole, the impact pushing the ladder the full way through and taking off Uraraka’s headrest. The light fixture on the pole detached and fell onto the car, denting the top. 

Midoriya sat there in shock. He jolted back into this world before attempting to undo his seatbelt. It was jammed. He tried to squirm out of its hold, but clenched his teeth tightly when a pain shot up his leg. He definitely broke something. Then the loud honk of a truck alerted him. His head shot towards his shattered window. Instead of the street he would’ve saw, there was only the grille of a truck. 

That is the last thing he sees before the car goes up in flames.


End file.
